My Dream
by Lilly of Shadows
Summary: In this,you will take a trip into my weird little mind.This is all a real dream I had,and if by chance I does continue,I will put it on here.Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"I HATE YOU ALL!" I yelled as I slammed the door, hearing Alex wake up and cry. I couldn't stand my family anymore, my brothers left all my windows open, getting me sick, my mom did nothing about it, and my dad was yelling at me about my grades, which were clearly getting better. I sat on my bed, feeling lightheaded and dizzy, thinking really no one even really cared right. I thought doing my homework would get my mind off things, so I grabbed my backpack. I opened it, pulling out a Crystalline Mephiles plushie.I threw it at the wall in anger and watched as it fell with a thump, bird feathers flouted around and landed on it. Ten minutes later, my homework was done, I was putting my books away and I found my eyes wander to the plushie, still on the floor. I crawled over and picked it up, dusting off the feathers. "I'm sorry...just know it's not your fault..." I hugged it and laid down on my bed with it next to me.I'm was hungry, but I didn't want to eat right now...I just wanted to sleep...

I woke up, not fully, but just enough to register I was freezing. I heard the squeak of my windows closing and I soon felt the warmth of my heated blanket being thrown over me. I tried opening my eyes as I slowly sat up. My body was starting to wake up more, and I soon started to smell what smelled like chicken soup. My stomach growled. I was starving from not having anything to eat all day. As my vision soon became clear, I looked around my room. It was dark, but I could see in the dark as well as I did in daylight. There was chicken soup, right next to my bed on my night table. I could smell the vegetables, the chicken, and the noodles.

The smell made my stomach growl, like it was begging me to quit sitting there and eat it already. My hunger got the best of me; I took a spoonful of the soup and put it in my mouth. I was amazing, like homemade and not from the cans like I always had. I couldn't help but have more until I started to choke a little from lack of chewing. As I coughed, I swear someone said "Slow down..." which made me look around. No one. I continued to eat, ignoring what I may or may not have just heard.

As I drank down the rest of the soup, the voice decided to speak up once again, asking "Did you enjoy it?". It was a cold and dark voice...yet I could hear a bit of comfort coming from it...I decided to answer "Y-yes...It was wonderful...did you make it?" There was a short pause before it returned its answer "Yes...do you know starving yourself out of frustration is bad for you?" I nodded. I thought I was losing my mind...was I really talking to a disembodied voice? Well, time to make sure I wasn't losing it "Where are you?" I heard what sounded like a chuckle or a grunt; I couldn't tell "Though your eyes are well trained for the darkness, you can't find me? Not even in the most obvious place..." The air in front of me got cold as a dark figure appeared, making me drop the bowl, heh, lucky me, it was empty and plastic "...right in front of you...".

I slowly moved my hand closer to the dark figure, trying to keep it from shaking too much. My fingertips made contact with it. It was soft and hard. I came closer to it, feeling what I thought was its head, until I felt something slimy and it said "Ow...that was my eye..." "Oh...I'm sorry..." I saw what I think was it bringing a hand up to its eye like someone would do if their eye was hurt. I slowly grabbed its hand, it was hard, like diamond hard, but warm... "What are you..." I asked and then I sneeze "Sorry...I'm-" "Sick". It finished my sentence for me, as it laid me back down and picked up the bowl. I shifted in my bed and sat back up "Where's my Mephiles plushie!" I looked around before I heard it say "...I'm right here..." I was laid back down "B-bu...h-ho..." I couldn't manage to say anything. I just grabbed my reading light from my night table, and clicked it on.

I was frozen...I tried to say something but I couldn't make the words come out...right in front of me...what once was just a little plushie...was now the real deal...He sighed and turned off the light, only to turn one the ceiling light as I finally managed to say something "W-why are y-you here" "Not sure. I just am...and by the way, next time you get mad...punch the wall and don't throw me..." he rubbed the back of his head as I nervously laughed "Oh...sorry about that...I didn't think my plushie would come to life" I smiled a bit, he just laughed. I walked over to him, looking at him in curiosity and then I frowned "Something wrong?" he asked "My own plushie in taller than me..." we both laughed "You should get back in bed, you still have a fever" I groaned "Fine mom..." we laughed once again as I laid in my bed and he flicked off the lights. I crawled under my blanket. He followed and brought me close "uh..." he only laughed a bit "I'm not gonna hurt you..." he said in a comforting tone. I can admit...he was very warm and it felt like below one hundred in my room, so I guess this was a good way to keep me warm. I just smiles and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day, and to my surprise, Mephiles wasn't where he fell asleep, nor was him as a plushie. I looked under my blanket and under my pillows until I found an icy blue crystal on a silver chain. I got dressed and put it around my neck as I smiled. I thought a walk through the field would be relaxing, I looked out my window. It was raining, my favorite kind of weather. I put my shoes and raincoat on and opened my room door. No one was up yet, that's because it was 5:10 in the morning. Even if I got to sleep late, I always manage to get up early. I decided I would skip breakfast, I was still full from the chicken soup I had before.

Opening the door, I flipped up my hood and walked out into the rain. It was semi-dark out right now, but I didn't mind._ 'You shouldn't be out here…you still have a fever…'_ I smiled as I walked down the street. Was he talking to me via mind chat? How cool is that! Let's see if I can send something back_ 'Where did you run off to?'_ I thought_ 'I didn't go anywhere. I'm with you'_ with me? I looked around and didn't see anything that looked like a crystalline hedgehog. _'Okay…where exactly?' 'Around your neck'._ I looked at the crystal_ 'how'd you get there?' 'Heck if I know…'_ I heard him grunt and I couldn't help but giggle a little_ 'What's so funny?'_ He asked in a displeased tone_ ' …You're jewelry…'_ I broke out laughing as he yelled_ 'H-hey! It's not my fault! I woke up in here!' 'Okay…Jewelry!'_ I laughed as he just groaned, but I could tell he thought it was funny, too.

When I got to the field, I ran around and jumped, making my hood fall off and my hair get wet. I was laughing until something poked the back of my head. I didn't bother to turn around, to frighten about what or who it was. "Give me that diamond…and I won't shoot you, little girl…" I was shaking at this point, tears getting mixed with rain. The man poked the gun at my head again and yelled "HURRY UP OR I BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" I started to whine, but it was more like I whimper.

_'Marina…what's wrong?'_ I could hear Mephiles say, but I was too shocked to reply. I heard the gun click as it was being reloaded, like he already had shot something or someone before "Clock's ticking…you have 20 seconds….20...19...18..." he slowly started to count down. I couldn't move…I couldn't think…my body was frozen… "5...4...3...2.…1-" He was cut off by a blinding light, my body reacted and I turned around, only to see the man one the ground and Mephiles standing there, looking at him in anger and frustration "Leave her alone or I will rip your head straight off your shoulders…" he growled at the man as he got up frantically and ran without turning around. I threw myself at Mephiles, crying my eyes out. "Shhhh…it's okay…I'm here…" he said and he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug. I felt embarrassed right now…but I was just threaten and almost died if he wasn't here, so I had a feeling he was okay with me doing this.

"Let's go home…" he said, I just nodded. Mephiles helped me up, picked up the gun and I watched as it disappeared in his hand. I clamped onto his arm, still in shock a bit as he looked around, making sure no one had seen the event that just occurred. He led me home, saying everything would be alright and that I was safe. When we reached the house, his ears twitched "Your father is waking up…" I shook a little. If my dad found out I was out this early, he would kill me, he would also kill me for the fact I was soaked. 'I have a plan' I thought_ 'You can fly right?' 'Yeah…'_ he replied as I ran off the porch and he followed. I pointed to an open window_ 'Get me up there'_ he thought for a minute before saying_ 'Don't know where you're going with this but okay…'_.When I was through the window, he disappeared in a flash of light back into the crystal. I threw my raincoat into the dirty clothes basket with my shirt and wrapped a towel around myself._ 'What are you doing?'_ He asked as I closed the window _'Just watch…'_ I opened the door, my dad was standing there "What are you doing?" he asked "I wasn't feeling well so I took a shower" I walked past him, into my room. Mephiles appeared "Oh so that was your plan" he said "Yes now turn around so I can put some dry clothes on!" He turned around as I dug through my drawers for clothes to wear.


End file.
